


The Scariest Part of the Water Park

by shineelocket



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fun, Idiots, Summer, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineelocket/pseuds/shineelocket
Summary: FAHC prompt, warming up to write on Niche."gang going to a water park"The crew of six(6) is stuck waiting for a raft ride that only fits five(5) people.





	The Scariest Part of the Water Park

prompt: "gang going to a waterpark"

They had waited in line for nearly twenty minutes now, the crew was getting restless. People waiting in line ahead of them seemed even more agitated. 

"That's the third group to come up and just turn around." Jeremy was watching a couple guys trip themselves in their hurry to descend the tower of stairs. 

Gavin turned to watch. "Well, maybe they’re afraid of how high up we've gotten?" 

The group was quiet for a second. 

"Nah," Geoff glanced timidly over the railing and watched a crowd forming at the entrance below. "I think we're the scariest part."

Jeremy laughed and readjusted his life vest. "What do they think, we're gonna kill 'em? I mean, how many of us are armed right now?"

The six took turns looking at Jeremy pointedly. "Ok, ok. I guess. It's not like we've planned anything." He threw his hands up in resignation. 

The people above them shifted ahead quietly, a nervous energy as they looked anywhere but the Fakes below them.

"We're getting closer.." Jack was leaning around a banister, trying to peek at the line above. "..only a couple more levels and we're there."

"It better HURRY then, it's getting HOT and I'm getting IRRITATED." Michael looked up and spoke indirectly to he crowd above. 

The crew could hear groups of people going down the slide above but there was no screams of restricted terror or laughter at the peril of going down an open tube in a large raft, two hundred feet in the air. 

"Oh come off it, Michael. This is still nice." Gavin was waiving at a group of unknowing children below. They happily waived back and Gavin turned back to the others. "Did you see that? They waived!"

"You're a child."

"Coming from the one wearing a life jacket!" Gavin turned on Jeremy.

"I for one, am going to be safe. You can drown in an inch of water, yah know."

"If you're an idiot." Ryan spoke for the first time. He was leaning back in a bit of shade, wiping black face paint off his fingers. 

"You're just salty you forgot to waterproof your makeup, Ryan." Michael flipped him off.

"AND we're moving-" Geoff started to usher them up around another corner.

"You shouldn't coddle them so much, Geoff." Ryan huffed and found the next spot of shade. 

"I'm not, I just don't want a fight in a camped stairwell." He swatted lightly at Jeremy's arm. "Stop starting fights. I think your jacket suits you well, keeps you safe."  
"Sure, if he doesn't fall"

Jack was flicking Michael's ear. "OW! Ok, fine. I got it. He looks great. He'll just bounce when he hits pavement."

"Who said I was going to fall?" Jeremy climbed the next few steps as they moved again, he tripped on the final one but an arm reached out and caught him. "Shit."

"Careful, jees." Jack helped him stand fully.

Michael felt water drip on his forehead and growled under his breath, wiping the drop off furiously.

"Looks like we're getting close! Maybe two more groups?" Jack was counting people, as he pointed to each one they seem to move closer together as a defense. 

"Are we going to eat after this?" Geoff leaned up the stairs to look at Jack. 

He looked thoughtful for a second. "Sure, I've got us some lunches packed down in the lockers."

"Ooh, what we get?" Gavin was getting restless and started to bounce in place, shaking the stairs below them.

"Careful!" Geoff grabbed the handrail with a stricken expression. 

A look between the youngest boys was all it took before they started shaking and rocking the stairwell. 

Geoff hunkered down and grabbed hold of Gavin's legs. "You assholes!"

Ryan huffed. "Stop, you're scaring Geoff. You're going to ruin his public image."

They begrudgingly stopped and Geoff sighed in relief. 

"Tacos." Jack piped up. "I brought us all tacos."

"Hell yeah!" Michael was psyched. 

The group moved forward again, almost at the top. The next in line boarded the raft in front of them.

"..three, four, five." The attendant waived the people off ahead of them. 

"They sure seemed in a hurry to leave." Michael laughed.

"Yeah, five of them." Ryan pointed out.

"Oh, there's six of us." Jeremy was already climbing in the next awaiting raft. "It's got five sitting spots."

A timid noise came from the young man who ran the ride.

"What was that?" Geoff turned to ask.

"You-" He swallowed nervously. "-one of you will have to ride with the next group."

Michael jut his thumb at the empty stairs behind him. "Yeah, all those people in the next group." 

"But the rules state-" He tried again.

A sudden burst from the left had the poor attendant jumping. He saw Ryan pulling a knife out of the next available raft, wiping the non-existant blood away on his swim shorts.

"-BUT if you all fit in it, what would I care?" He scuttled off to the farthest corner and watched in disbelief. 

"Alright! Everybody in!" Geoff climbed in and sat beside Jeremy. 

Michael got in next. "Basically, someone's got to sit in the middle." 

Jack and Ryan climbed in next, everyone turned to look at Gavin.

"For fuck's sake, Gav, climb in!" Michael reached out and tugged at the edge of his shorts.

"Fine, but I'm holding on to someone's legs!"

He stepped over Geoff, narrowly missing fingers and toes and settled between all of their legs. He reached out and grabbed Ryan. 

Ryan smiled. "Aw, am I your safety Gavin?" 

"Shut it."

They all sat for a second and turned to the man huddled in the corner. 

"Now what?" Jack hollered. 

The attendant had never seen such a sight in his life, the most notorious gang in all of Los Santos squished together in an inflatable raft atop a water slide. All staring at him. Waiting. 

"WELL?" Michael asked nicely.

He jumped up and quickly stepped over to the group. "Y-y-you work together and I help p-push you down."

Geoff sighed. "Ok, well how?"

The man swallowed thickly, biting out the next words. "You.. wiggle." 

"Wiggle." Ryan dead stared him in the eyes.

"Huh ha, wiggle." The attendant saw his life flash before his eyes as his body naturally did the movement when every customer asked the same question. He shimmied his hips back and forth. "You wiggle!" He felt hysteric.

"Well, guys." Geoff turned to his crew. "We wiggle."

In turn they all started to move back and forth, creating a chance to shift the raft. 

The man couldn't believe what he was seeing, but would not miss the opportunity to get rid of them. He stooped low, with all his force and pushed the raft like he never had before.

"We're not moving!" Jeremy was bouncing up and down in a very unhelpful way.

The man grunted. "Six.. people.." He huffed and pushed again. "too heavy.."

Jack stopped moving and glared at the man. The fear of God would not have given him so much incentive. He took a deep breath and PUSHED like his life depended on it, for al he knew it was true.

"There we go!" Gavin wiggled harder. "We're almost ther-"

The raft caught enough water below it and took off. Gavin's words turned to a scream as he gripped any legs he could to hold on.

The raft slipped around the first bend, a little higher than it should. 

Michael wooped loudly and let go with one hand.  
They slid through a tunnel it all went black. Geoff yelped at the sudden change but didn't have long until they shot out and down a steep hill. Multiple people screamed. 

The raft hit another curve into the next tunnel, fully spinning. 

"Not another!" Geoff pushed his body further down into the raft, bumping the person beside him.

In the dark a "Oh no! Oh shit, I'm falling!" came out. No one could tell from who.

When they hit daylight again Michael started laughing. "We lost Jeremy!"

The group hit one last dip and curve with such speed the raft was skirting the rim of the tube, yet they finally exited the end at a rate much faster than intended. They hit the back wall with an "OOF".

They were all laughing as the crowd slowly backed away from the spectacle when a scream came from the tube behind them. Jeremy came shooting out the end in a tailspin, slamming into the rest of the group as they started climbing out. He lay there face down for a second before coming up, gasping for air.

Everyone was doubled over with laughter at their fallen friend.

"SEE!" Jeremy sat up and gestured to his life jacket. "It saved me!" 

The attendant at the top sat down on the wood stairs with his head in his hands, reconsidering his life's choices.

**Author's Note:**

> First try ever at a writing prompt! It was fun so I'll be trying more!


End file.
